This Is Your Wish ReWrite
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: What would have happened if COSMO got to choose his clips during "This Is Your Wish"? I felt that the episode had an AWESOME opportunity for gushy romance and missed it! So here's my take on it.


**So anyone who has ever read one of my stories knows that I am a** _ **TOTAL**_ **CosmoXWanda sap. And will go out of my way to create some cutesiness. So this time, I'm rewriting the episode** _ **This Is Your Wish!**_ **. I feel like this episode had an AWESOME chance for cuteness and blew it. So Imma fix that now :3 :3**

 **I do NOT own the Fairly OddParents**

* * *

Cosmo insisted that her and Timmy come to lunch with him and his Mama. And as much as Wanda HATED Mama Cosma, she knew it would make her husband happy if they went.

So now, while Cosmo and Mama enjoyed a nice lunch in the center of the restaurant, Wanda and Timmy were being pummeled by doors in a far off, dark corner.

"Did we _HAVE_ to come to Fairy World to have lunch with Cosmo's mom?" Timmy grumbled.

"You know what a Mama's boy Cosmo is…" Wanda replied irritated.

"The only time she ever includes us-" Timmy started before getting hit with a door.

"Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his head. "Is when it involves some sinister plot to get rid of you, and to get him to move back home with her!" Timmy insisted.

As if on cue, they watched as _The Pointy Crown_ was turned into the set of a game show.

"Geeze… Mama Cosma watches too much TV…" Timmy muttered.

Wanda and Timmy tried to get closer, but a security guard kept them where they were. By the time they had gotten away from him and closer to the crowd, they heard yelling...

 _"Wow… That Cosmo is a total idiot!"_

 _"He's a danger to himself and everyone around him!"_

 _"I can't wait to vote, so we can take his wand away and make him move back home with his mother!"_

"WHAT!?" Timmy yelled.

"You mean the audience gets to vote on whether Cosmo gets to stay a godparent or not?! I don't remember that being part of the show!" Wanda screamed.

"Oh!" A high pitched voice rang out behind her, which turned out to be their waiter. "The ratings were going down so they added that during Season 3!"

"I knew it!" Timmy exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason Mama Cosma was being so nice to us! It's another plot to get Cosmo away from you, and ME!"

Suddenly Mama Cosma poofed over to them.

"Oh," Mama began. "Whatever gave you that completely correct idea?" She grinned.

"Over my dead body!" Wanda snarled.

"Oh! You've figured out the rest of the plan!"

Wanda growled under her breath and immediately poofed up onto the stage.

"Cosmo! Your mother is trying to separate us again!" Wanda cried out frantically. "This whole thing is a plot to get you all to think Cosmo's a bad fairy, and get him to lose his job and and move back home with his mother!"

Suddenly, Mama Cosma sped towards Wanda and began her tirade.

Cosmo's expression immediately morphed into a scowl. _Not again Mama…_

As much as he loved his Mama, he HATED that fact that she didn't like Wanda. Wanda was everything to him, why couldn't she see that?

Soon, their fight turned into a battle of the clips.

Cosmo sat there in awe, staring at his frantic wife and cackling mother, watching clip after clip of his life. The good, the bad, and the stupid.

He sat for a while, trying to think of some way to stop them so that they could just go home.

He shot up and yelled. "Stop!"

Neither Wanda, nor Mama Cosma had ever heard him yell in such a way. So they both halted dead in their tracks and stared wide-eyed at him.

"This is MY show." Cosmo stated calmly. "I should be the one to choose which clips are played. You wanna see the highlights of my life? Here you go!" Cosmo finished as he pointed his wand at the screen.

At first the clips playing were recent.

The Day they met Timmy, them all playing cards together, Wanda tucking him in, he and Cosmo playing catch...

But then the screen went dark for a moment, and older footage began to play.

The screen lit up and into focus appeared a 1950's style diner, it was Cosmo's first job. Immediately, you could see him dump a tray of food onto an unsuspecting patron. He panicked at first, but when she wiped off her face and looked at him with those dazzling pink eyes, he smiled.

Wanda gasped at the sight. _That's when we met…_ Wanda thought to herself with a smile.

Another scene now, a pair of fairies sitting in a car, staring up into the night sky. They turn to face each other and smile. The young girl leans in and kisses him. His eyes widen at first, and then close as he places a gentle hand on her cheek, pulling her closer.

 _Our first kiss…_ Wanda smiled as she felt a warmth grow in her chest.

Clip after clip, memories of Cosmo and Wanda's relationship played.

Wanda was in awe. EVERY clip was about her. Every kiss, every smile, every "I love you"... It was all playing out before her.

"And here's the best one." Cosmo said as he flicked his wand one more time.

A chapel, decorated in pink and green. Two young fairies stood at the alter, smiles wider than thought possible. They each said "I do", and sealed their bond with a kiss.

 _Our wedding…_ Wanda's face was sore from smiling, and at this point tears rolled openly down her cheeks.

By now, audience members too, were sobbing, and backstage, Jorgan was a wreck.

"That's so beautiful!" He roared as he exploded into tears once more.

Cosmo slowly walked over to Wanda, and gently placed his hands on her face, using his thumbs to wipe away a few tears.

"Every day with Wanda is a highlight to me." Cosmo said. "I don't ever wanna be away from her."

Wanda smiled and more hot tears leaked out and streamed down her face. Cosmo leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

The audience erupted into awes. And even Mama Cosma had a single tear in her eye.

"I didn't know she meant so much to you…" Mama admitted as she floated over to them.

"Does that mean you'll back off?" Cosmo asked her.

"For now… Yes." She smiled.

Cosmo leaned forward and hugged his mother, before turning back to his wife.

"I love you so much Wanda."

"I love you too. So so much." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

While they were engrossed in their kiss, the audience cheered again.

Meanwhile Timmy made his way over to them.

"Uh, guys?"

They broke apart and blushed lightly. They tried to not show so much affection when Timmy was around.

"Yeah sport?" Wanda asked.

"Can we go home now?"

Cosmo and Wanda laughed. Then Cosmo grabbed his wand and poofed them all home- where he belongs.

* * *

 **I think that's it guys! I'm pretty happy with it… What do y'all think?**


End file.
